twilightvillerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
These are the different species that you might find in roleplay here. Some of the things here were based off of Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. The Erasers are based off of the same species from Maximum Ride, and the Sparkies are sort of like Possessor Heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Note: This page is just trivia, including appearance, typical personality, age length, powers, and typical weapon. This will always be the pattern. ''Humans; * Appearance: varies. ** Hair colors: blonde, red, orange, brown, dirty-blonde, black, dyed colors, white for albinos. ** Eye colors: blue, green, hazel, brown, gray, black, color contacts, pink for albinos. ** Skin tone: dark ivory, pale cream, cream, lightly tanned cream, tan, chocolate, ebony, paper/ivory for albinos. * Typical personality: ranges from kind to brute, to everything in between. * Age length: typically around 85 years, but Sparkie-seers, which is what you roleplay as, live shorter lives, only about 40 years. * Powers: Sparkie-seers only; typically Fire or Water elements, though there are some that are the other elements. * Typical weapon: knives, spears, guns, or axes, along with magic. Fairies; *Everything depends of Fairy type. Their wings match their eye color, with the exception of the Water Fairies, which have light blue wings, and the Fire Fairies, which have red or orange wings. **Ice: Pale blue hair, white eyes, dark ivory skin, quiet, intelligent, 15 Human years (45 in Fairy years), Ice element, staffs and magic. **Water: Light blue/blue-green hair, sea-green eyes, pale cream skin, easygoing, 15 Human years, Water element, magic and instruments. **Fire: Red/orange hair, green eyes, lightly tanned cream skin, fiery, cocky, 15 Human years, Fire element, gautlets and magic. **Wind: Black or silver hair, violet eyes, pale cream skin, aggressive, yet kind, 15 Human years, Wind element, lances and magic. **Light: Blonde hair, yellow eyes, tanned skin, bright, optimistic, 15 Human years, Light element, swords and magic. **Earth: Brown hair, green eyes, chocolate skin, nature-loving, 15 Human years, Earth element, axes and magic. **Illusion (extremely rare): black hair, indigo eyes, pale ivory skin, mysterious, 10 Human years (30 in Fairy years), Illusion element, advanced magic (they often carry around spellbooks). Vampires; '''NOTE:' These Vampyers have blood, but it's a very low amount and they do need to drink blood, typically animal due to a few ancient benevolent Vampires convincing the others to avoid Humans or other creatures, once a month to survive. *Appearance: black or dark silver hair, red (or the occassional pink, amber, or purple) eyes, ivory skin. *Typical personality: varies just like Humans. *Age length: same as Humans. *Powers: Earth (and occasionally Illusion or Light) element. *Typical weapon: scythes and magic. ''Erasers; *Appearance: often partially morphed between wolf and human, brown hair, brown or hazel eyes, cream skin. *Typical personality: aggressive, defensive, protective, but can be kind. *Age length: 15 Human years (45 in Eraser years). *Powers: Light and Wind elements. *Typical weapon: claws and knives, along with magic. Twilight Storms; *Appearance: silver and black hair, sunset-colored eyes, lightly tanned cream skin. *Typical personality: mysterious, seclusive, quiet. *Age length: same as Humans. *Powers: Light, Wind, or (sometimes) Illusion elements. *Typical weapon: Staffs or throwing knives, along with magic. Sparkies; 'This is not a species that you can roleplay as.' Sparkies are created from the negative emotions from the other species, especially Humans. They have no definite form, age length, or anything, though by their name, they're thought to be flame-colored clouds with yellow eyes, kind of like recolored Possessor Heartless from ''Kingdom Hearts. All that is truly known about them is the fact that they feed off of negative emotions and make said emotions stronger. They should be defeated as soon as possible. Category:Lists Category:Species